Dyskusja użytkownika:Firedevil45
Witaj, Firedevil45, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:86.jpeg. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Painrinnegan (dyskusja) 18:38, gru 3, 2010 Pomoc Pain ci też coś pewnie wyjaśni, ale ja dorzucę kilka rad od siebie (nie przejmuj się częścią tekstów, bo napisałem to kiedyś po prostu do innego użytkownika): Witaj Blade T zauważyłem, że napisałeś artykuł i mam do niego uwagi, a mianowicie: '- przy pisaniu artykułów korzystaj z szablonów, ponieważ znacznie poprawiają wygląd artykułów ' '- treść artykułów, a mianowicie chodzi mi o to, że jeśli postać musi być bardziej opisana to zrób to, a nie pisz byle jakiś tekścików z d*** wziętych ' '- pisownia zwracaj uwagę na to jak nazywa się postać. Musi korzystać z pisowani japońskiej i zamiast "Nadare Roga", napisać "Nadare Rōga". Jeśli nie wiesz jak bardziej je opisać zapraszam na angielską narutopedię, z której możesz tłumaczyć teksty, tu masz przykład http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nadare_Rōga ' Art Siema. Mam dla Ciebieb pare rad jak arty tworzyć, bo masz zapał, ale nie wiesz co i jak. to najpierw szablony. Jka tworzysz art to masz tam u góry w pasku narzędzi wstaw a tam niżej szablon, następnie wybierasz szablon. Jak już wybierzesz to klikasz na pokaż stronę szablonu w nowym oknie,( tam Ci się ukaże szara przerywana ramka) i do okienek szablonu, w których nie ma co wpisać wklejasz te info z szarej przerywanej ramki. Co do pisania art to wszystko potrzebne masz w pasku narzędzi, Co do tekstów artów to bierz je najlepiej z angielskiej Naruto Wiki. Tyle nie wklejaj je prosto translatora tylko zrób tak żeby to było "po polskiemu". Painrinnegan (admin) 19:13, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Szablony no art może być tylko wstaw szablon [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja) ]]19:42, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) dokładnie spoko art, tylko tekstu na tą postać przydałoby się więcej (wejź sobie do serca co ja i Pai ci powiedzieliśmy i bierz tekst z angielskiej naruto wiki), no i korzystaj z szablonów, bo to też jest w regulaminie. GothicWarrior 19:50, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Elo, no zacząłeś korzystać z szablonów, tyle że nie rób luk. To te tabelki, z których trzeba kopiować http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Technika - tu do techniki http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać - tu do postaci Miłej praczy życzę ;) [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja) ]]17:58, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Jak wstawisz szablony i są niepotrzebne pola to ich nie kasuj ani nic, po prostu zostaw i wypełnij co trzeba, bo inaczej szablon się psuje ;) Minitsunade dodam także, że jeśli nie będzie się stosował to otrzymasz karę w postaci tygodniowego zawieszenie konta GothicWarrior 06:46, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior art co do artu nom prawie dobrze. tyle że jak masz typ to trzeba wpisać ninjutsu, genjutsu albo taijutsu i jeszcze mam dwie prośby 1. Podpisuj się jak piszesz komuś na dyskusji 2.I jak masz twórca lub użytkownicy to linkuj. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:13, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) jeszcze jedna uwaga staraj się to bardziej korektować, bo po przeczytaniu niektórych zdań, całkowicie się one nie zgadzały z mocami techniki np. "W genjutsu, Królowa Małż zagryza przeciwnika", ona go tam wcale nie zagryza xD GothicWarrior 11:45, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior zdjęcia z chęcią Ci pomogę tyle, że nie do końca wiem o co Ci chodzi. Przecież ze wstawianiem zdj. w szablon nie masz problemów. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 13:29, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Z tego szablonu co Ci podałem masz tylko kopiować napisy z szarej ramki np. |Zasięg =, żeby nie było tego }, a zdjęcia się inaczej się dodaje, tak jak to robiłeś przy Kandachim czy jak mu tam . [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:09, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) arty ten jest dobrze tyle, że powinnio byc typ ninjutsu i ranga ofensywa, a nie na odwrót, ale dobrze korzystasz z szablonów, miłej pracy życzę :] [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 17:54, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) chciałbym dodać jeszcze uwagę, byś bardziej korektował te arty, bo cześć tekstu i tak nie da się zrozumieć biurokrata Siema, jak pewnie wiesz (chociaż może nie wiesz, bo kiedy Ty przyszłeś na wiki go już od paru miesiecy nie było) Kalit od dłuższego czasu jest nieaktywny więc moim zdaniem nie ma sensu trzymać przy nim rangi biurokraty. Na jego miejsce mógłby iść inny aktywny user. Odpowiedz na moim koncie czy jesteś za czy przeciwko odwołaniu Kalita i podpisz się na pomocą wstawienia podpisu, który masz w pasku narzędzi.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:42, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki za Twój głos tylko, zdaje mi się że podpisywałeś się ręcznie, bo nie ma linku do Twojego konta. Tam w pasku narzędzi obok szablon masz po prawej podpis, wyskoczą Ci cztery tyldy, ale nie martw się kiedy zapiszesz będzi tam Twoje zalinkowane konto, godzina i data P.S. Naprawiłem szablony. Nic nie trzeba wklejać z szarej tabelki i tak nie wyskoczy } Pozdro [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 13:46, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) dostajesz ostrzeżenie, dobrze wiesz za co[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) gg w piątek od 15 nie mogę, bo jestem jeszce w budzie, za to zazwyczaj siedze na gg od 19[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:01, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) teraz jestem na gg[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:35, sty 14, 2011 (UTC) to może Ty wejdż na normal rozmowe, a nie konferencyjną.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:51, sty 14, 2011 (UTC) otrzymujesz ostrzeżenie za edycje w artykule siedmiu mistrzów miecza ogólnie to bardzo mi się podobaja twoje arty, i nic do ciebie nie mam, ale no cóż przy tym artykule o złodzieju, bezsensownie dodałeś "anime", a po tym dodałeś rangę bandyta, po czym w następnej edycji zmieniłeś na złodziej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:58, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) ej a ten Lou to jest twórca broni dla Konohagakure?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:14, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) to on juz jest, bo on się nie nazywa Lou tylko Iou[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:57, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) przypominam ci o regulaminie, a mianowicie punkt 14 napisz jutro do mnie na gg o 19[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:41, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) to możesz teraz [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 17:55, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) siema wejdź teraz na gg [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 19:05, lut 17, 2011 (UTC) siema Firedevil! Zauważyłem, że na Wikię wrzucasz miniaturki i mam poradę jak zdobyć zdjecie w pełnej rozdzielczości: otóż kiedy na angielskiej masz pokazany obrazek to dajesz na niego prawym przyciskiem myszki i dajesz otwórz obrazek w nowej karcie, bo załadawaniu otowrzy ci się strona obrazka, a po tym klikasz na niego, by ci się włączyła pełna wersja obrazka, wtedy możesz ew. kliknąc jeszcze na obrazek, by go powiększyć, ale nie zawsze jest to możliwe, następnie zapisujesz na kompa Pozdro ;)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:07, lut 21, 2011 (UTC) wiem o co Ci chodzi, tamta wiki ma formularze i mozna dać dwa zdjęcia, na naszej sie tak nie da, nie wiem jak Ci opisac jak się łączy zdjęcia, na stronie pomocy znajdzir się ta informacja, żeby bylo na wiekszą skale, Pozdro:)[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 19:24, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) eeee...firedevil co to jest to tofu?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:31, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) *Naho *Protective Tag Barrier *Bunzō *Senta *Sukune *Yone *Magnetyczna Wioska *Samurai Sabre Technique Myśle, że to możesz usunąc ze swojej listy[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:43, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) ej on stary wejź wrzucaj te obrazki w pełnej rozdzielczośći, a nie w miniaturkach[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 07:13, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) aktualnie trwaja pracę nad aktualizacją szablonów, więc badź cierpliwy, jeśli chesz widzieć je normalne to zmień sobie skórkę na monobook, choć jest trochę niewygodna[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:00, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) musisz poczekać, obecnie zajmujemy się tymi szabonami i ich usterkami, wkrótce wszystko bd gotowe, musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 16:42, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) właśnie tak będą wyglądać te szablonu, wejdź na monobook to zobaczysz [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:51, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) niestety nasze umiejętności są za niskie, i w tym szablonie nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:36, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) wiem, ale helper obiecał, że za niedługo nam pomoże, bo musi najpierw nasz Infobox rozgryźć czy jakoś tak[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:27, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) czemu zmieniłeś nazwę na projekt?? przecież prawidłowa nazwa to plan[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:57, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) taką prośbę mam: jak już edytujesz szablon to postaraj się go w całości uzupełnić[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:01, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) devil kolejny raz ci mówię, żebyś wrzucał pełnowymiarowe obrazki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:10, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) wiesz stary nie musisz wpisywać rubryk, z których nie korzystasz, bo to nic nie robi[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:55, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) wiesz co?? wkurzasz mnie....wielokrotnie ci mówiłem, żebyś wrzucał nazwy polskie przy plikach....żebyś wrzucał pełne wymiary obrazków, jak je ściągasz z angielskiej Naruto Wiki. Dalej całkowicie ignorujesz mnie, masz w nosie co ci napiszę, bo i tak to olewasz....kolejne nie odpowiadasz jak coś do ciebie piszę, jak na dyskusji, tak i na gg...powiedz jaki to problem posłuchać rady bardziej doświadczonego kolegi, który jest w dodatku administratorem?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:59, cze 8, 2011 (UTC) jeszcze coś...nawet nie chce ci się poprawnie uzupełnić szablonu....tam gdzie dajesz odcinek ma być epizod...gdzie chapter to rozdział i kilka innych spraw, o których szkoda gadać[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:09, cze 8, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki dziękuje, ale wszystkie swoje powody przedstawiłem w apelu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:13, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Uwagi Prosiłbym byś wreszcie zaczął stosować się do tego, co do Ciebie piszę. Proszę Cię bardzo, byś zaczął wrzucać pełno wymiarowe obrazki, o polskiej nazwy. Twoje edycje wycofuję, byś Sobie ich nie nabił[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:02, cze 30, 2011 (UTC)